Many types of bands have been devised or advanced for use in clamping objects, such as hoses, pipes, poles, cables and the like. Bands generally are combined with an associated buckle, clasp, clamp, seal or other locking member (collectively referred to herein as a buckle for simplicity) that maintains the wrapped band in a tensioned state about one or more objects. The buckle may be separate from or integral with the band. Bands may be pre-formed prior to installation, in which the band is wrapped about itself to form a closed loop, with the leading or free end of the band positioned through and extending away from the buckle. Such pre-formed bands are subsequently placed about a work piece, i.e., the objects to be bound, and then fully tightened using a clamping tool. Alternatively, some bands are not pre-formed but include a free end that is initially wrapped about the work piece to form a closed loop about the work piece, wherein the leading or free end is then introduced into the buckle by the operator. A tool is typically used to complete tensioning to the desired or specified level.
Various devices have been implemented or disclosed that are intended to enhance or facilitate band tensioning. These devices may be stationary or fixed in position or they may be hand-held. In many instances, such devices also cut off the leading portion of the band after it has been tensioned and create the lock between the band and buckle that maintains the desired tension of the band about the clamped object. Devices that perform the tightening, locking and cutting functions may be manual, pneumatic, electric or a combination thereof in operation. Pneumatic and electric devices accomplish the tasks of tensioning, locking and cutting with limited or reduced human effort. Band tightening devices that are pneumatic or electric are usually semiautomatic in that the operator is required to perform some, but not all, of the tasks or associated operations. Manual tasks that remain may include locating the band about the object, inserting or otherwise locating the leading end of the band relative to or through a buckle and positioning the leading end in a tensioning device to initiate tightening of the band about a work piece. In one known pneumatic band tightening apparatus, a desired tension is preset. A pneumatic cylinder is activated to engage and pull on the band until a desired band tension is reached. Pneumatic control may also be involved in forming the lock and cutting the excess leading end portion after the band is tightened and secured with the buckle.
Although a variety of clamping devices have been designed for use with bands of various sizes, it would be advantageous to provide a device that achieves greater control over the band clamping operations. Such a device should be effective and efficient in tightening the band, forming the lock or clamping function and automatically cutting and removing the excess leading portion after the band is locked. Furthermore, it would be beneficial for such a device to be easily used by the operator in connection with positioning of the clamping device relative to the work piece, including facilitating insertion or engagement of the band to the device. It would also be advantageous to provide a device that locks the band relative to the buckle and cuts the tail of the band in an efficient manner that reduces shock loads while collecting and outputting relevant process data related to installation of each band to verify and distinguish between a properly or improperly installed band and/or to identify maintenance issues with respect to the tool.